


Tabloids

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only did he bring the radio to Shinmakoku, Murata also started a people’s magazine. Yuuri is shocked by the big title of this month’s edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabloids

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)

  
Yuuri came in the room, nearly running, waving a newspaper in his right hand. He seemed flustered, agitated and worried.  
  
"What is wrong, Your Majesty ?" Conrad started, wondering what the king’s newest trouble might be.  
  
"This," he said, waving the paper in his hand. "Why, Conrad ? Is… is it true ? Then why through the papers and not directly, Conrad ? Why…"  
  
Yuuri was not making much sense to Conrad, so he gently interrupted him, taking the offending material. "Let me see."  
  
Unfolding the paper, Conrad raised an eyebrow at the article’s headline, then smiled as he perused the text.  
"Did you not read it ?"  
  
He handed it back to Yuuri, showing him the summary’s paragraph, just under the bold characters which spelled: ‘Paramour claims the Maou is a lousy lover !’  
  
"It’s about my mother, Yuuri." He smiled tenderly.  
  
"Oh." Yuuri reddened at his mistake. "Oh. Sorry." He lowered his eyes in shame. "I did not read it, I just came directly…"  
  
"It‘s all right Yuuri." Conrad put a forgiving hand on the king’s arm. Yuuri raised his head again and looked straight into Conrad’s eyes.  
  
Just then, a shout echoed in the corridor. "You cheater !!!!!!!!!"  
  
Conrad let out a small laugh. "How much do you bet he has not read it either ?"  



End file.
